


Unexpected news

by LittleGuinea25



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Ahri's been sick for the past few weeks. What may be the cause of it?
Relationships: Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeagueOfSiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeagueOfSiege/gifts).



Her muscles contracted painfully and she let out another strangled moan. She's been puking for almost two hours and she was more than tired of it. Her wife was with her the whole time, drawing soothing circles on her back and holding her hair. Whatever caused her to puke so badly, she hated it.

"You need anything else? More water?" Leona asked, concern seeping into her voice.

Ahri shook her head and leaned against the toilet. Her lungs and stomach felt as if there was a fire in them "No" She wanted to add something else when another wave fell from her mouth. She moaned in pain and resignation and heard Leona hiss. She had been feeling bad for over a month now. Morning vomiting, food disgust and sensitivity to smells. On top of that, she had strange cravings. For example, egg with toast and with mayonnaise. But not separately but together. All in one to be exact.  
Leona guessed what could be the reason for this, but did not want to have any false hopes...

"Leona...?" Ahri's weak whisper broke her out of her thoughts.

She kneeled next to her wife "What is it, sweetie?" She asked with a concerned expression "Anything you need?" She gently placed her hand on Ahri's shoulder. 

The fox woman nodded "Help me up? I don't think I can do anything on my own now..." She was very weakened by all this puking.  
But what Leona and others noticed is that Ahri gained weight. She blamed her growing appetite but whenever she mentioned it, her friends looked at her strangely.

Leona picked her wife bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. She gently placed Ahri on the soft sheets and sat near her. She ran her hands through the soft fur on her tail and heard Ahri let out a delicate sigh. 

"I feel horrible..." Ahri covered her eyes with her arm "But why? Why is this happening to me?" She glanced at the Solari who was, as usual, very calm "Am I sick, Leona?" She made a sound as if to puke but luckily it was a false alarm. 

Leona sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. The easiest solution would be to go to the doctor and see what happened to her wife. Though, Ahri was too weak to move on her own. The Solari would carry her but then she'd never heard the end of her tirade of how she causes Leona back pain. Not that she minded. She was a strong woman. Both physically and mentally. But she didn't want to argue with Ahri. At least not when she had constant mood changes.

"Leona?" 

She shook her head and smiled "Sorry. Ahri, I told you. We should go see the doctor. I'm really worried about you..." She hoped this time Ahri would agree "We'd find out what's wrong with you. Plus, maybe the doctor would shed some light on what you may be suffering from"

The Gumiho pouted and Leona found it adorable. Even with her wife being sick, she still looked and acted adorably. Well, when she was in a good mood that is "But what does a doctor know? He will examine me and then what? Will he write some foul-tasting drugs? Or maybe he makes me stay in the hospital? I don't want to put on weight again while visiting the hospital!" Her tail wagged angrily.

Leona hissed under her breath. Here we go again. The bad mood Ahri is back.

She scratched the back of her neck "You have a point" Careful now. Don't agitate her "But we need to go. I'm really worried about you and I wanna know what's wrong. So, please. Will you go to the doctor? I will accompany you" She smiled at her pouty wife. To her amazement, Ahri thought for a moment, then nodded her head in affirmation. 

However, before Leona could say anything the phone rang. Both women looked surprised at first. They looked at each other before Leona answered "Hello?"

The voice on the other side was cold and emotionless "Finally. Took you long enough"

Leona sighed "Hey, Diana. Always in a good mood, I see" She smiled towards her wife who giggled. 

Diana was not amused "Oh ha, ha, ha. Always cracking jokes. You never change" Leona was more than sure she heard an amused note in Diana's voice "But that's not important. How's Ahri doing? Any better?" Diana's voice was back to its cold tone.

Leona pinched the bridge of her nose "Not good. We were actually going to see the doctor today" She lowered her voice to a whisper "She's in a good mood right now so it's better to use this occasion" She glanced at her wife whose ears were twitching curiously.

"Let me guess. More puking and she's getting..." She waited for Diana to find the right word "more round?" Really? That's her word for it? Then again, Ahri was more round.

"Aye. So the visit is a must" She glanced at her wife who was relaxing on the bed.

She heard Diana sigh "Do as you must. Though if I were you, I'd call for the doctor. I don't think Ahri can walk in her... condition..." She barely finished when Ahri took the phone from Leona's hand.

Oh oh...

"I'm round? How dare you?!" Ahri was furious "I'm normal! I'm just a little fat and so what?! You're the one whose always so skinny and showing off!" Leona tried to grab the phone but Ahri held her at arm's length "You think you are so great, huh?! Well, you're not!" 

Judging by Diana's cold and icy tone, she wasn't moved by it "Hello to you too, Ahri. How are you feeling?"

Ahri's ears fell flat against her head in confusion "I'm... I manage" She answered, shocked. Normally, anyone would be scared but Diana was as stony as ever.

"Good. Now go call for a doctor. We'll talk later" Without so much as a goodbye, Diana hung up the call. 

Before Ahri could react, Leona gently pushed her on the bed and took the phone. She dialled the number. 

"League of Legends Health Clinic. How can we help?" The kind voice on the phone made Leona smile.

"Good morning. I'm calling on the behalf of my wife" Leona looked at Ahri "She's been having painful episodes of puking whenever she smelled something. She also has a very sensitive smell" She trailed "Plus, she got a little more..." She stopped, biting her tongue. She could see her wife getting angry again "She gained weight" She had to duck to avoid the pillow Ahri threw at her "And she has constant mood changes... Sweet macaroni!" This time she had to avoid an entire lamp.

"Miss? Is everything ok?" The concerned nurse asked.

"Yes, yes. All fine..." Leona glanced at the lamp then at her wife who just shrugged "Do you know what might cause this?" She sat down on the bed, Ahri's tail wrapping around her.

"Miss, from what you've told me, I'd say your wife is in the second month of pregnancy. Congratulation!" 

Leona choked with the sensation. Wait, what? The second month of pregnancy?!  
She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. This is what she did not expect. Pregnancy? Kid on the way? What?  
She remembered her and her wife going to the lab to find out about the possibility of getting pregnant by artificial insemination. But she didn't think it could work. So is she mom now? The treatment was successful? 

"Miss?" The voice on the other side sounded concerned "Is everything ok?"

Leona felt Ahri grab the phone and she heard the fox talk to the nurse. They talked for a while until Ahri hung up the phone.  
She kneeled next to Leona and took her hands in hers.

"Sweetie...?" Ahri tried to look Leona in the eyes "Honey? Hey, are you ok?"

Leona glanced at her wife before letting out a loud laugh and hugging her. The Solari cradled her wife in her arms and laughed wholeheartedly "We're gonna be parents! I'm gonna be a mum! Ahri, that's wonderful!"

Ahri couldn't help but laugh along. She wrapped her arms around Leona and squeezed her tightly "We're gonna have a baby! Oh, how amazing!" She looked deeply into the golden eyes "I love you" She kissed Leona and let the Solari hold her close. 

Their kiss was full of love and happiness. Both women couldn't believe their luck. The treatment worked! They will be parents! True, the baby will be a huge responsibility but they knew it was all worth it. 

Leona got up from the ground and also helped her wife to get up. She gently hugged Ahri and rubbed their noses together. She laughed heartily and gently picked her wife up, bridal style. 

"Leona!" Ahri squeaked but she didn't protest when Leona tenderly placed her on their bed. 

"You need to rest, sweetheart" She sat next to her "You have to be careful, darling. Avoid stress and effort. I'll take care of everything. No worries" She poked Ahri's ear and chuckled when the fox woman blushed "I love you" She whispered, golden eyes full of love.

Ahri shook her head with a smile "I love you too, you dork. And I'm sorry if I was rude. Well... I was. I threw a lamp at you..." She covered her blushing face with her tail.

Leona only laughed and ruffled Ahri's hair "It's ok. I have quick reflexes" She winked at her wife who smiled "Now, rest. Do you need me to bring you anything? Food? Water?"

Ahri leaned her wife closer and kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss to encourage Leona. She lay down next to her pregnant wife without breaking the kiss. They kissed lovingly and Leona pulled Ahri closer.  
They pulled away after a while, both breathless but smiling none the less. 

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents..." Ahri snuggled close to her wife, examing her bond of matrimony "I never thought I'd end up with the most beautiful woman as my wife and that she'd be the mother of my child..." She looked at Leona "Dreams do come true" She nuzzled even closer.

Leona chuckled quietly and let her wife's tail tickle her ear "Ditto to what you said, love" She took Ahri's hand and kissed the ring on her finger "Remember when we first met? Who could have thought we would end up like this? Married and with a child on the way?"

Ahri nodded and giggled when Leona poked her belly "Hey!" She swatted Leona's arm who just smiled a little wider at her wife.

"I love you, Leona"

"I love you too, sweetie"


	2. Cozy evening

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Mind repeating?" Leona scratched her head in confusion.

Pantheon grabbed her shoulders and shook her "Muffins, Leona! It is a gold mine! We'll be selling tons of them for a hungry audience!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close while gesticulating with his other hand "Imagine this! We have a vicious fight against other League Heroes, everyone is screaming, cheering us on!" His voice was louder and he turned Leona so she was looking at him "Then we sell them our muffins! They will be thrilled, Leona!"

She began to wonder if he hit his head or something. This plan was as crazy as a box of frogs.

"Pantheon..." She gently untangled herself from his embrace "Not that this is a stupid idea but..." How to put it lightly "Don't think it's a little... unconventional? Even for you?" She scratched the back of her neck.

Pantheon dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand "I'm sure this is a great idea! You know I love baking, no? Trust me on this one!" He was too far gone in his idea to listen to a reason.

Leona shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to be involved in this... scheme.

"Hey, hi, hello!"

The Solari jumped with a scream, turning to the source of the voice. She placed her hand where her heart was "Ahri! You scared me!"

Ahri smiled sheepishly "Sorry! Didn't mean to" She glanced at Pantheon "What's with him? He seems to be... pleased about something" She tilted her head to the side. 

Indeed, Pantheon was elated with his idea, completely lost in it as well. That's why he ignored Ahri and other league heroes who shot him weird glances. 

Leona rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her arms around her wife "Just ignore him. How are you doing? Is Sona taking good care of our baby?" She kissed her wife's cheek.

Ahri nodded and laughed when Leona spun her around. She saw Braum who was smiling at them. He gave them thumbs up, his Poro jumping on his shoulder. 

The Solari put her lover down and took her hand before kissing it "How was your fight, sweetie?" She asked carefully, even though she saw it on the tv.

Ahri pondered for a moment "It wasn't that bad. I bet you saw it. And of course, I took out Garen two times!" She grinned. 

The red-haired woman barely had time to answer when, surprise, angry Garen appeared next to them. She stood between him and her wife, her instinct to protect Ahri kicking in full force.

"I demand a rematch!" He jabbed his finger into Leona's chest "Me and Ahri! One vs one!" His face was red with anger. 

Leona knew her wife was still weakened after childbirth. There was no way she's letting her fight again "Forget it" She barked coldly "Can't you see she's weaker than usual? Back off!" She pointed her sword at Garen "I will not repeat the second time. Step back or you will meet my anger" She hissed through clenched teeth. 

Ahri shivered. Was it weird she found that sexy and intimidating in a good way? Ok, maybe it was weird but she couldn't help it. 

Meanwhile, Garen paled and stepped back. He cleared his throat "Lady Leona... I didn't... I mean, I was just... I better go" He scrambled off somewhere. 

Leona snorted in anger and glanced at her wife who was staring at her with admiration. The Solari blushed and coughed awkwardly. She wrapped one arm around Ahri and led her out of the room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahri cooed at her daughter who smiled at her with her toothless smile "Hey, little one. Who's mummy's little girl? You are. Yes, you are" the fox woman hugged her baby closer and kissed the top of her head. The baby giggled.

"I hope she wasn't causing you any problems" Leona addressed Sona who shook her head and raised a thumb. 

Leona bowed politely and waved at Sona who disappeared behind the front door. She approached her wife and her child and wrapped her arms around them. She poked her daughter's nose and the baby smiled at her, reaching its tiny hands for her. Ahri gave their kid to Leona and the baby immediately snuggled close to her mum.

"She's a real cuddle bug" She joked, looking at Ahri "Just like her mum, no?" She grinned at her kid and winked. The baby tittering adorably at that.

Ahri rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She needed a small rest after the fight in the League of Legends. She was surprised at how well she did despite being weakened. Even Leona told her so and both knew how tiring a fight can be. 

"..." The baby looked at its mother and moved its arms wildly.

Leona looked at her daughter and cradled her even closer. The baby sighed and closed its eyes, a small smile still playing on its lips.  
Ahri patted the space next to her and Leona sat down. 

"I'm so happy we have her" She whispered quietly as not to disturb their daughter "Our little treasure"

Leona nodded and kissed her wife "I am happy too" She whispered into the kiss "I love you both. I hope you know that" She winked playfully and Ahri swatted her shoulder.  
Leona chuckled and watched as Ahri leaned back against the headboard. She gave her their daughter and the baby stirred a little. 

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie. It's just me" Ahri said quietly, her tail brushing their daughter's cheek. She sighed contently when the child grabbed the tip of her tail.

Leona adjusted her position and wrapped her arms around Ahri and Dawn. She kissed the top of gumiho's head and looked at her baby. She was sleeping peacefully, safe in her mother's arms.  
Ahri closed her eyes and leaned into the warm embrace of her wife. She felt the baby tug at her tail a little but she didn't mind. She glanced at Leona who grinned at her. She smiled back.

"I love you, both"

"We love you too"

Both women snuggled close and let themselves rest a little. It's going to be a long night as Dawn was the type who prefered to sleep during the day.


	3. Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask where's the logic in removing tremors by letting water flow. I have no idea myself :D

The silence in the room was broken by a loud sound that shook the walls. Dawn fell out of bed out of fear and her friend jumped to her feet. 

"Bloody hell, what was that?!" Kyra asked, still shook from the sudden wake-up call.

"Where was that sound coming from?!" Dawn tried to untangle herself from the sheets while also rubbing her butt.

Kyra looked at her before snorting. She was Dawn's best friend while also being a daughter of the family friends, Vi and Caitlyn. She was staying with her companion for a week. A long sleepover.

"Instead of laughing just help me!" The young half gumiho, half Solari barked in anger.

This time the house shook from a strong tremor. Kyra and Dawn had to lean on each other to keep balance. Or at least Kyra had to since Dawn was still on the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" The young black-haired girl repeated her question. 

Whatever was causing this, it was more than creepy.

Dawn finally untangled herself from the sheets, with Kyra's help, and sat on the bed. Her butt was still sore from the fall.

"You ok?" Kyra's brown eyes were full of worry but also fondness that caused Dawn to shiver. 

"Y-yeah..." She whispered.

However, before any girls could say or do something the door burst open, falling from the hinges. Ahri stood there, worry radiating from her very being. Leona stood behind her, looking at the poor door. 

"And again it will be up to me to fix it..." She muttered and winced when Ahri elbowed her "Right, girls are you alright?" 

Kyra nodded while Dawn raised her thumbs "We're fine" She assured her parents "If not a little spooked. What was that?" The red-haired fox woman was aghast. 

Ahri approached girls and looked deeply into her daughter's eyes, just in case, searching for any sign of pain. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found none.   
The house shook again. The tremors were very strong and some things fell off the furniture. 

Kyra was always level-headed but this time she was scared and annoyed "We need to get to the bottom of this" She looked at her friend "Is your butt ok enough so we can check this out?" She looked at her mother's friends "Will you help us?" 

Ahri and Leona looked at each other before nodding. They waited for the girls to get dressed before, together, going to look for the cause of the tremors. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls decided to start their search with a clearing full of flowers, which was called the rainbow clearing due to the many colourful flowers.   
A beautiful blue butterfly was perched on one of the many flowers. A bumblebee was flying beside it and was collecting pollen. Bees flew around and snails sat on the stems. The roe deer with their young were grazing nearby, and by a small stream, there were wild horses. A key of wild geese was visible in the distance. Most likely, they flew to the warmer part of the forest. 

Dawn gently walked over to the butterfly and let it fall into her open palm. The butterfly opened and closed its wings, and it was obviously not afraid of people. Or any other forest creatures.

Dawn cooed at it, completely unaware of the look Kyra was giving her. She kneeled and let the butterfly land on her ear which made her giggle. She glanced at Kyra before an idea struck her. She collected some flowers and began to make a flower crown. When she was finished, she placed it on Kyra's head who smiled at her with her charming smile.  
Leona and Ahri looked at each other and Leona raised an eyebrow which made Ahri chuckle. 

"Thank you" Kyra touched the flower crown and bowed politely "I shall cherish it" She winked at Dawn who blushed.

Ahri elbowed Leona and both women walked away towards a small water spring. The horses just looked at them but they weren't scared away. They just ignored them. 

Ahri wrapped her arms around Leona and hugged her close. She hid her face in the crook of her wife's neck and sighed contently "I can stay like forever" She whispered softly, watching as the girls began to chase one another.

The Solari smiled fondly "I know what you mean" She returned the hug, listening to the happy laughs of their daughter and her friend.

Kyra jumped and tackled Dawn to the ground. Both laughed and pretended to wrestle. Whoever gets up first, wins, and the loser washes the dishes. The winner was Kyra.

"Hah! You're the one to wash the dishes!" She mocked her pretty friend.

Dawn pouted but it only made Kyra smile wider and she leaned against Dawn "Awww, don't be mad at me. Pretty please?" She made her best puppy dog eyes and gumiho's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't stay mad at her. Not even when pretending.

"Fine..." She exhaled "But you owe me dinner" She giggled when Kyra saluted and nodded.

The ground shook again, but this time it was much weaker. However, it was enough to scare the wild animals away.   
After a while, the quake repeated and a chink opened in the ground. 

Leona pushed the girls away at the last moment or else the sinkhole would swallow them. Ahri cradled the girls close and glanced into the hole.   
The interior of the cave was lit by thousands of tiny crystals of various colours. You could see stalagmites and stalactites there. The light of the crystals reflected on the underground river, which made it even brighter in the cave. 

Kyra was first to break the silence "That was... sudden" She leaned out slightly to see what was at the bottom of the sinkhole "But it looks safe enough. Shall we check it?" The black-haired girl looked at Leona who simply started into the hole.

"We'll need some kind of rope" She stated as a matter of fact "I can make one" She grinned.

Without telling them to the girls began to gather cut grass. Within a few minutes, the rope was ready and four of them began to investigate the mysterious cave. Except for the sound of a flowing stream, the cavern was quiet. Eerily quiet. But one thing was for sure, they couldn't deny its beauty.

Kyra adjusted her flower crown and exhaled. She felt how the ground was shaking lightly. The small crystals breaking into smaller ones. She picked them up and put them in her pocket. 

"Guys? You need to see this" Dawn was looking into some sort of crater in which steaming water gurgled in the crater. The top of the crater was covered with heavy solidified magma, which caused slight tremors so far. 

"I guess we found the source of the earthquakes" Ahri approached it cautiously. 

Leona tried to figure out this strange riddle. An ordinary, inactive geyser can't cause such strong earthquakes. But then she saw something. Something that might have been the real reason. One of the cave walls was slightly moving. As if an invisible force was pushing it deeper into the cave. 

"It's expanding" She said, looking at her companions.

Ahri's ears twitched "What?"

Dawn and Kyra glanced at each other.

"It's expanding" Leona repeated "The cave. One of its walls is moving" She approached the aforementioned wall and touched it. The movement could be felt under her feeling. What a weird sensation.

"No way! How cool!" Dawn was as enthusiastic as ever. She accosted the wall and looked at it. If it weren't for the crystals breaking whenever it moved one might think the wall is as still as possible "Awesome..." Dawn was impressed.

Kyra rolled her eyes but smiled none the less "Can anything be done to stop this?" She asked, fearing the tremors might return with more force. 

Ahri glanced at her wife and pondered for a moment. Then it hit her. That geyser! Maybe if they, somehow, remove its 'lid' it will make the wall stop moving! Silly idea, true, but it's better than standing and doing nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"On three! One! Two! Three...!" All of them tried to lift the top and to their surprise, they succeeded. 

The water shot up under tremendous pressure and broke through the ceiling. From the surface, you could hear the sound of hooves and the terrified sounds of other animals. 

"Outstanding!" Dawn was bouncing on her toes. 

Kyra, Ahri and Leona looked at her with amusement and snorted with laughter. Dawn would always find something cool and entertaining even in the smallest things. Or big things, like this geyser. 

"Ok, now what?" Kyra glanced at the adults. To her surprise, the tremors in the cave stopped and she looked around.   
The wall ended moving completely. Really, the release of the water flow stopped the earthquakes? Where's the logic in that? 

"Wherever the logic is, I bet we can figure it out later" Dawn was extremely cheerful which caused Kyra and the adults to smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heads up!" Dawn jumped on Kyra, toppling her to the ground. Luckily, they were playing on the grass so the fall wasn't as painful. 

Ahri and Leona were resting under a tall tree, watching the kids play. The powerful geyser still nearby.

"Careful, girls!" Ahri didn't want them near that blasted geyser. The kids nodded.

"Ha! I won!" Kyra pinned Dawn to the ground.

Dawn growled and an idea struck her. She used her tail to tickle Kyra's ear and the older girl let her go with a chuckle.

"No fair!" She pouted "Cheater!"

The young gumiho giggled adorably and Kyra found that cute. She still had her flower crown for which Dawn was grateful. 

Both of them leaned against each other and laughed. Dawn moved a little which caused Kyra to land on her knees. Both blushed at the sudden change in position but none complained. They missed Ahri and Leona's amused stare. 

"Hello" Kyra tucked the strand of red hair from Dawn's face.

"Hello to you too" The half Solari whispered and blushed a little harder.

Kyra reached into her pocket and pulled out a perfectly fine crystal she took earlier. She placed it on her friend's palm and winked "For you"

Dawn covered her blush with her tail and her ears twitched.

"You know..." Ahri leaned her head on Leona's shoulder "They remind me of us. When we were younger" She looked at her wife lovingly.

Leona nodded and placed a kiss on Ahri's head "Yeah. I still feel honoured you're my wife, you know" She winked and Ahri snorted.

"Real charmer you are" She said sarcastically but in a playful way.

Leona sent her the most seductive and disarming smile she could muster and it was Ahri's turn to flush. She wrapped her tail around them and snuggled close. She watched as their child flirted with Kyra back and forth. Right now they were bantering.  
She sighed and looked around. The geyser was in its full force but the wild animals seemed to ignore it. Probably glad that the earthquakes were over. She was glad too. It was kind of spooky.

"Sleepy?" Leona's soft whisper broke through her thoughts. 

She only nodded and closed her eyes. Leaning on her wife, she could listen to her heartbeat and also hark to the kids. That kind of peaceful day she can take any given time. She wanted nothing more.

"Leona?" She whispered, dozing off.

"What is it?"

"Love you"

"Love you too"


End file.
